Something New
by mistress-of-music92
Summary: Kagome is tired of life with Inuyasha. She leaves and finds... something new.
1. Chapter 1

Discovery

Kagome silently watched as Inuyasha left, again. He thought she was fast asleep like always, and like always, he left to go see _her._ She sat up slowly to make sure that Shippo stayed asleep. She carefully laid her adopted son back on the sleeping bag they shared as she stood and started packing her things.

She was leaving tonight. She was so tired of Inuyasha pushing her around and telling her what to do and always leaving her at night. She had fallen out of love with him about a year ago. She was now 17, meaning she had traveled back and forth to help Inuyasha for almost three years now. He showed her no respect like always but he did have his moments. She simply felt betrayed.

She left the note for the small group. She explained she felt she needed to grow up on her own for a while and not to worry. She told Sango of how she thought of her as a sister and Miroku like the crazy pervy older brother she never had. She told Shippo not to cry because she would see him a again some day. She did say anything to Inuyasha except good bye and good luck. She also said not to try and find her...please.

She threw he big yellow bag on her back and left. She didn't exactly know where she was going to go yet, just that she was goin.

_'I hope you find love Inuyasha. Miroku, ask Sango to marry you already!' _Kagome thought as she walked away into the forest. She spared one last glance behind her. She gave her small past family one last glance and memories flooded her mind at the word family from the last time she crossed the well. Tears sprung to her eyes and she closed the tightly and stopped walking. No, she promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She slowly fought back the memories and the tears and opened her eyes and started walking again.

She faced the forest and refused to look back again.


	2. Chapter 2

ok so it kinda just starts... i had a chapter before this but it got lost and i thought _i dont really wanna rewrite that..._ so i didnt. im sorry about that.

and i do not own inuyash... :(

Enjoy!

* * *

Inuyasha came back to the camp to find Shippo crying in Sangos arms and the monk looking blankly at the sky from his seat, and Kagome was no where to be seen and her scent was gone. Inuyasha immediately knew something wasnt right.

"Wheres Kagome?" he asked cautiously, fearing the answer. No one seemed to hear him.

"Where is Kagome?!" he yelled. Miroku came out of his daze and stood. He walked until he was right in front of Inuyasha silently glaring at the reckless hanyou. Miroku then quickly thrust his hand out towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at his hand. In it was a piece of paper and it had Kagomes scent on it. He quickly took it from Miroku and read over it.

_Dear everyone,_

_Its time I left and traveled on my own for a while. Don't worry ill be just fine. I need some time to think and train my abilities with out certain distractions. I will find you when I am ready to see all of you again. Please do not take this the wrong way. Its nothing personal, i just need some alone time. _

_Sango, please watch over Shippo for me. He will need you more than ever now that I'm gone. Also, please give Kilala a pat on the head for me. Ill miss her. Ill miss our talks in the hot springs while I'm gone. I always considered you the older sister i never had but always wanted. Ill miss you so much!_

_Miroku, keep yours hands to yourself and ask Sango to marry you already! Geez. Please make sure Inuyasha doesn't do anything stupid while I'm gone, like getting himself killed. Ill miss you. Your like my older brother. You always looked out for me when you could even though your hand had a tendency to... wander a bit._

_Shippo, my dear sweet little Shippo. Ill miss you son. Please do not cry. Ill be back. Its not like I', going away and never coming back to you. You have to be a big boy. I love you and you know i could never leave for a long time anyways. I could never leave any of you for a long time._

_Inuyahsa, I am not exactly sure what to say to you. So ill say this, good bye and good luck. _

_I hope my adventure will not take me to far from all of you or keep me gone for to long. _

_Love you and already miss you,_

_Kagome_

Inuyasha stared at the note for a while, allowing the words to sink in to his mind and his heart.

_'Shes gone?' _He thought. He looked around, quickly sniffing the air for any trace of her scent. He couldn't find anything. Not a single whiff. He thought to when she could have left without him knowing it. Last night. Thats right, he had gone last night after he thought she was asleep. She must have been pretending. He crumpled the note and threw it into the river that was near by.

"Come on." he said gruffly, "If we leave no we might be able to-"

"No Inuyasha," interrupted Sango, "She wants to be left alone. So we are going to do just that, leave her be for now." She hugged Shippo tighter to her.

"Shes right Inuyasha," said Miroku. Inuyasha looked at him for a moment.

"Feh! What ever. Like I care if she goes." he said as he walked to a tree and leaped high into the branches. Shippo had fallen asleep in Sango arms.

'_Oh Kagome. Please be safe and come back soon.' _Thought Sango.

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

Kagome sat around her little fire gazing into it intently. She watched the fish she had caught earlier cook slowly. She sighed again as she thought of the group she had left behind her. She closed her eyes and rested her head in her hands.

'_Im sure Inuyasha is pissed off by now and Shippo is fast asleep as well as Sango. I already miss them and I have only been gone for a short day!'_ The thought as she kept her head low. She sighed again.

_CRACK!!_

Kagomes head shot up at the sound of a branch snapping. She was expecting a towering demon with red eyes and claws dripping with poison. She was, however, not expecting a small scared little girl with a sideways pony-tail in an orange and white checkered outfit. She looked vaguely familiar. Kagome smiled warmly at the little girl.

"Hi. My name is-"

"Lady Kagome!!" yelled the little girl as she plowed into her stomach crying. Kagome held the little girl tight.

"Rin was so scared Lady Kagome." said the little girl as she pulled Kagome closer to her. Kagome smiled at the little. She pulled away and knelt down in front of he and gently wiped away Rin's tears.

"Its okay Rin. Where is Sesshoumaru? Or Jaken?" asked Kagome.

"Rin went to pick flowers and wandered away to far and Rin has been wandering around the forest since then. Rin didnt mean to Lady Kagome! Please dont tell Lord Sesshoumaru! Rin doesnt want him to be angry with Rin. Please!!" the little girl cried as she clung to Kagome. Kagome sighed mentally. She picked the little girl up and walked over to her sleeping bag and laid Rin down.

"Rin, you can stay with me tonight and I will help you find Sesshoumaru or Jaken tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" she said as she yawned already falling asleep. Kagome pulled the covers around her and then went to her back pack and pulled out an extra blanket for herself to sleep with since Rin was using her sleeping bag for the night. She ate her fish then curled herself around the sleeping girl and fell asleep.

0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o 0.o

Kagome slowly woke up to birds chirping. She opened her eyes to see a little brown head and smiled. She got up very carefully so she wouldn't wake Rin. She stood fully up and as soon as she turned around, there was the great Sesshoumaru. The Killing Perfection. He stood tall over her in his usual attire and she suddenly felt very... very... small. She didn't fear him, per say, she just respected him and what he was capable of with a single flick of any of his fingers.

"Good morning Sesshoumaru." she said casually as she walked around him. She couldnt help but laugh inside thinking about how ticked he must be for he not giving him the respect he deserved, or he thought he deserved. She almost laughed out loud when she felt his aura rise ever so slightly in anger.

"Miko, you will address me with the respect I deserve."

"And what respect is that, _Sesshoumaru? _You must earn respect, not just assume that people will automatically respect you because of who you are." she replied smartly. His eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _How dare this _human_ girl talk to this Sesshoumaru in such a way? _He thought to himself. He was about to respond when her heard Rin.

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked tentatively. Kagome immediately went to her side.

"Im right here Rin and Sesshoumaru is here for you." At Kagomes words, the little girl immediately jumped up and flew to his leg, hugging it tight.

"Rin is so glad to see you Lord Sesshoumaru!! Rin is so sorry she wandered away!! Please dont be mad at Rin!!" she said so quickly that Kagome almost missed everything she said. Kagome looked up breifly from what she was doing to see his reaction. What she saw surprised her a little bit. The great dog demon Sesshoumaru, knelt down and patted her head.

"It is alright Rin. I am not mad at you. Please do not wander away again though." he said softly but firmly. Kagome looked back down at what she was doing, smirking to herself. She knew he had feelings, and this little girl had brought some of them out. She finished packing her things and stood with a new change of clothes, the ones she would be wearing from now on, and turned to tell them goodbye before she went and bathed and changed. When she turned back to them, Sesshoumaru was once again standing tall and looking right at her. She smiled slightly.

"Well, now that Rin has found you, I will be on my way. Goodby-"

"NO!!" Rin screamed, running at her full speed. She plowed so hard into Kagome that Kagome stumbled back slightly. "Dont leave Rin Lady Kagome!! You took care of Rin and your a girl like Rin. Please do not leave Rin!! Please stay and take care of Rin!!" she cried, hugging Kagome with strength that was surprising for one so young. Kagome gently pried Rin off her person and knelt down to look the young girl right in the eyes.

"Rin honey, Im afraid that that is up to Sesshoumaru and I dont think he wants me around. Besides, Seshoumaru take good care of you does he not?" After Kagome had said that, Rin immediately turned to Sesshoumaru.

"Lady Kagome can travel with us cant she Lord Sesshoumaru? Please?" Rin begged of her lord. She looked up at him with little puppy dog eyes and her lower lip stuck out ever so slightly. He sighed mentally. He could never say no to that face and he had a strong feeling she knew it. He sighed mentally and looked at Kagome.

"If the miko wishes to travel with us, I will not prevent her from doing so." he said. Rin smiled at him then turned to Kagome with that same big smile.

"Will you Lady Kagome? Please?" Rin asked again. Kagome smiled and sighed at the same time. She knew she couldnt say no to the little girl standing in front of her.

"I will travel with you Rin, but first I must change my clothes." she said. Rin nodded her head furiously and sat down.

"Ill wait for you right here Lady Kagome." she said proudly, and pointed to the spot. Kagome shook her head slightly and went into the forest far enough she hoped Sesshoumaru couldnt see her. She quickly stripped out of her old school uniform and into her new outfit. She now wore pants theat where kinda tight and were red and the black knee high boots with a heel smaal enough she could still run. She had a white shirt that the sleeves came down to her elbow that was tucked into the pants and a black vest that zipped until it swallowed the top of her white shirt. It was sexy and modest. She walked back to where Sesshoumaru and Rin were waiting and put her old clothes into her bag.

"Wow! Lady Kagome lookes very pretty doesnt she Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked looking perfectly innocent. He looked at Kagome for a brief moment before looking back at the cloud he had been staring at.

"The miko looks like she is prepared to fight." he commented dryly. Kagome smiled at Rin.

"Thank you very much Rin. That is a very nice thing to say." she said, "Thank you as well Sesshoumaru. That was intended look." she finished with a small nod in his direction. He nodded in return and started walking. Rin hurried up from her spot on the ground to follow and as she ran by she grabbed Kagomes hand. Kagome smiled and ran behind her, holding her much to large, bright yellow bag on her back. She smiled to herself.

_This could be an interesting start._ She thought as they caught up to Sesshoumaru.

well? is it ok?

lemme know mk?

mistress-of-music


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha was pacing and mumbling to himself. Since Kagome had left, he had been a mess. Staying up late and constantly looking around himself. Miroku had tried to tell him that Kagome would come back when she choose to do so. Inuyasha simply ignored him when he tried this, and kept on getting on everyones nerves. Sango sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day.

"Inuyasha," she began, "You must calm down. Kagome is a smart girl. I am quiet sure she can handle herself. We need to be looking for Naraku. He is the only one left with jewel shards besides Koga and my brother. You can smell him out so we don't need Kagome to use her miko senses. Please Inuyasha, your starting to really bother me." Miroku nodded in agreement as well as Shippo and Kilala. Inuyasha humphed and then jumped into a tree and ignored them.

"Miroku, I don't know how much more of him I can take. He has been like this since that letter. I still cant believe he tracked the letter back down _after_ he had thrown it in the river. I just don't understand him sometimes." she confessed. Miroku looked at her with and agreeing look.

"I can not take much more of this either my dear Sango. We must start traveling so he will have something to do. He may not want to leave because he wants to see if Lady Kagome will come back, but we can not wait any longer. Every day Naraku grows a little stronger and I am sure that Lady Kagome is doing her best to fight him, where ever she may be." he concluded. Sango nodded.

"In the morning we'll leave, whether he is with us or not."

"I'm coming to!!" Shippo squealed. They looked at each other then at Inuyasha. Yes. Tomorrow they would leave. With Inuyasha, or with out.

0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0.o.0

Kagome looked at Rin in hidden awe. She never knew that one little girl could have so much energy bottled up. She had yet to stop talking since they had met up with Ah Un and Jaken. She just kept going and going. Like the energizer bunny. Kagome laughed at that thought. Rin just kept jabbering away... nonstop.

"Lady Kagome... will you pick flowers with Rin when we stop?" Rin asked with the puppy dog eyes look again. Kagome smiled at her.

"Of course I will Rin." she replied. Rin smiled that toothy smile she has and kept on talking about her room at the castle. Kagome had to smile again. It was so easy to make this little girl happy.

"We will stop here and make camp." Sesshoumaru announced with authority. Ah Un snorted and immediately curled up near a tree to rest. Sesshoumaru went off into the forest to find food as he always did for Rin. Jaken settled near Ah Un mumbling about things that didn't go his way. Kagome told Rin to go stay near Ah Un and Jaken while she left and got fire wood. After Rin looked at her sadly she quickly promised that they would pick flowers after Sesshoumaru returned and the little girl was smiling again and skipping off to sit near Jaken. Kagome went into the forest to gather wood as she had intended. She wandered father than she had meant to and lost track of time. Suddenly, she heard a crack and she dropped her wood and crouched in a defensive position, or at least what she thought one would look like. She spread her senses out.

"Relax miko. It is only me." said a voice that belonged to only one man she knew, Sesshoumaru. She sighed in a frustrated manner as she stood up.

"You scared me half to death Sesshoumaru. My name is Kagome by the way. Not miko and I don't like being called miko." she said as she once again bended down to gather the wood she had dropped. She stood back up again to find Sesshoumaru closer than he was before. He had his one hand on the hilt of his sword. She looked at him confused. He kept looking around her, searching for something.

"We are not alone." he said suddenly. She nearly laugh at that because of how cliché it sounded. She started looking around as well and unconsciously moved slightly closer to him. A snake demon came out from behind a tree with a smile... no not smile, a predatory gleam. He eyed Kagome like she was a piece of meat and his tongue flicked out quickly. Kagome shuddered with disgust at his next words.

"What a tasssty looking treat she isss. I would love to jussst fuck her and then eat her." he said while moving slightly forward while she moved back. She kept moving back until she was beside Sesshoumaru. The snake demon stopped when she was there.

"Leave now dog and I will ssspare your life." Kagome laughed at this then quickly stopped. She looked at the ground ashamed but the thought that this snake demon could defeat Sesshoumaru was just to funny to her. The snake demon suddenly went at her, moving much to fast for her to dodge. He, however, was not fast enough to avoid Sesshoumarus poisonous claws and was quickly nothing but a puddle of green goo. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. You saved my-"

"Miko, this Sesshoumaru only killed the pathetic demon because it thought it could kill me." he sated as he turned on his heel and left. She frowned slightly and huffed.

"You just had to say, you're welcome. That would have sufficed." she grumbled under her breath as she reluctantly followed him. They arrived back at camp to find Rin sitting exactly where she had been when she left. She set the wood for the fire that they would light and then walked over to Rin.

"Is Lady Kagome ready to go pick flowers now?"

"I most certainly am Rin. Lets go!" she replied. Rin jumped up and grabbed her hand then raced over to where Sesshoumaru sat.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, can Rin and Lady Kagome go pick some flowers? Please?" she asked as Kagome was slightly bending down to accommodate Rin short height. Sesshoumaru looked at both of them before nodding his head slightly. Rin squealed with delight and took off pulling a stumbling and smiling Kagome behind her. Sesshoumaru silently shook his head at Rin's actions before closing his eyes and spreading out his senses for any danger. To any outsider, he might have looked like he was sleeping. His traveling companions knew better though. He was on high alert, reading for anything.

(over to kagome and rin)

"Lady Kagome?" Rin asked as she picked more flowers.

"Yes Rin?" she replied as she sat down next to the little girl.

"Is Lady Kagome going to come live at the castle with Lord Sesshoumaru and Rin? I would really like having someone there to play with besides Jaken," little Rin said looking down at her hands. She was afraid that Lady Kagome would say no. Kagome looked down at her and smiled before the scooped her up and hugged her tight.

"Of course I am Rin. Ill go where ever you need me to go. Ill stay with you, as long as Sesshoumeu allows me and as long as I am able to," she said as she spun in circles making Rin squeal with laughter. Kagome laughed as well as she set Rin back down.

"Thank you Lady Kagome," she said as she hugged Kagome tight around the leg. She patted her head and for a brief moment, she felt like Sesshoumaru.

"Now then, lets head back Rin. Its getting dark and we don't want to lose our way," she said as she picked Rin up who was already yawning. Kagome smiled, once again, at the little girl. Rin nodded a little then settled her head on Kagome shoulder and fell asleep. Kagome walked back to Sesshoumaru and set Rin down on her sleeping bag and then pulled out her bathing supplies. She walked over to Sesshoumaru but still stayed a few feet away from him.

"Uh... Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes miko?" she jumped when he said this because he looked like he was asleep.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to go bathe in the hot spring that we saw near the field of flowers we were in earlier. I should only be gone about 20 minuets," she explained. He nodded a little and then she turned and went to the hot spring. She didn't feel the need to tell him to stay away like she did Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru was a respectable demon. Plus, he would have no interest in a little human miko. She got to the hot spring and quickly undressed and waded in. She sighed as the hot water relaxed her muscles. She went back over to the shore and got her shampoo and washed her hair. Then she got her body wash and washed and massaged her body. The she got out and dried herself with her towel and put on her traveling clothes and went back to the little camp. She put her bathing supplies back up and went over and curled up next to Rin and quickly fell asleep. Sesshoumaru watched as the young mikos breathing and heart rate slowed down and felt as her senses slowly spread out. He closed his eyes again and let his senses once again spread out. He would not sleep tonight.


End file.
